


The Death of Innocence

by the trashcan keeperchu (moonlightnightmare)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, it actually kinda hurts me in places, like ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/the%20trashcan%20keeperchu
Summary: They couldn't stay innocent forever in a world that craves to destroy such innocence.Prompt: SurvivalPrompter: Moiranna/ebonyforthestrategist





	The Death of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/gifts).



> This is painful in a lot of places, and part of me is going to explore this more with my RP partners because holy shit ouch. xD
> 
> Talcott is 18/ Iris is 22
> 
> If you like what you've read feel free to send in your own requests at apikachuwritesforyou.tumblr.com

The youngest Amicitia had had to grow up. Seven years ago, the darkness came, and their world was invaded by the daemons that came during the darkness. People were forced from their homes, and many died because they couldn’t get out fast enough. Lestallum was over populated, Hammerhead was filled with hunters ready to do their duty for the world.

And Iris, at the ripe young age of 16 had been ready to lead them into the battle, much to her big brother’s protests. She still remembered that argument. They hadn’t spoken for almost four months after it.

“You are not going out there!”Her brother’s voice was an almost wild roar. His temper always was a bit of a problem.

“I’m not just going to sit here and do nothing while daemons take over and destroy everything!” Her own temper was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. Beside, what could he do to stop her?

She remembered Talcott in the background looking at her as if she was some type of hero, because she wanted to do something other than sit around and accept what had happened. What was happening.

“Iris! Stop being so damn selfish, and think about someone else for once.” The word had etched themselves into her heart. Selfish? How was wanting to help, selfish?

“The only selfish one here, is you, Gladiolus.” And everyone knew how serious it was, Iris hardly ever called her brother by his full name. It was an unspoken sign of respect. “You can’t stop me from doing the right thing, just because you think I’m not strong enough. Don’t try to act like there is any other reason. You’re afraid of losing me, and right now, I don’t care. If I die. At least I died doing what was right, instead of what you found convenient.”

He was hurt, everyone in the vacinity could see it, in the way the massive males shoulders stiffened, and he grew silent. For a moment Iris was actually afraid, Afraid he might lash out, afraid she’d pushed him too far given everything. “If that’s what you want. Fine. But the second you walk out that gate, you’re turning your back on the only person you have left.”

She picked up her weapons, as if to prove a point. And she’d walked right out into the daemon infested evernight. When she’d proven that she could manage, she and Gladio had made up, with help from Talcott, who practically begged the two to put aside their squabble for the sake of each other. Then again, Talcott had been the one who’d seen the effects it’d had on both parties. He’d been the shoulder that Iris had cried on, one night too many.

And he’d dealt with Gladio’s brooding sulky training sessions, too.

——————–

Talcott had grown a lot too. That was another thing that was almost certain. He wasn’t so innocent anymore himself. He’d seen a lot, changed a lot. He might have been young, but he was not naive or optimistic like he’d once been.

He could recall the events that brought the two back to terms, it was about four years, into the seven that had passed. He and Iris had been out on a hunt together. He was fifteen. Iris was nineteen. And it was the first time that they’d fucked up that damn bad. There weren’t enough curatives between the two of them to keep them both standing, not against the barrage that they were faced with.

He chalked it up to the Amicitia blood in Iris’ veins, the desire to protect and shield people. Though, he’d never quite believed it was meant so literally. She’d thrown him to the ground, her body hunched over him as the daemons launched their attack. There was a fierce determination in her eyes as she took each blow like a damn champ. A friend protecting a friend. The last blow took her down, he could see the determination die, as she was knocked away with the bat of a heavy hand.

Luckily a team of hunters was nearby and heard the commotion, coming to their aid. Talcott had called Gladio, before turning his focus to Iris, who wasn’t fairing all that well.

She wasn’t breathing, or rather, she was, but not enough to constitute potential for living if help didn’t arrive soon. She’d forced herself to speak, as if it was the only thing keeping her awake, keeping her alive.

“Are y-you okay?”Her words were hiccuped by bloodied gasps for breath.

“Of course I’m okay, you idiot.” The tease is almost playful in nature, an attempt to be lighthearted despite such horrible circumstances. Such lighthearted attempts didn’t last long though, her next words shattered the illusion.

“I-I d-don’t wanna die.”Tears slipped from her eyes, she knew that was how it would end, that much was clear in her eyes. If her brother hadn’t arrived when he did she might have. But that Gladio arrived in the knick of time. He and Prompto bearing the curatives that brought her back from the brink. Nothing more than a couple of broken bones that kept her holed up in Lestallum for a couple months.

—————-

Things now, were different. The way they were together, was different. Unexpected to say the least. Neither of them had expected the feelings to grow. Iris had made it clear that she wasn’t interested in him like that. And Talcott had accepted it. But it had been six months since his birthday, and things had changed.

Now, when they were together, they shared a space. They shared a bed, they shared stories, and moments, and kisses. They’d made memories. Innocence had died in more ways than one, because sometimes it got too hard to be alone. To be lonely, and scared. There was no hope, no end in sight, just endless battles, and they both had promised themselves that they deserved a fraction of hope.

A hope they found in each other. A hope to survive in a world that destroyed all reason to even want to.


End file.
